Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey
by cw2k
Summary: A new hero is captured during the Netherrealm war, only to be seduced by Empress Mileena and her consort Tanya. Many events take place, including a new love that will last forever.
1. Introduction

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

This story takes place in MKX, following a new hero who survived

a brutal war between Earthrealm and Outworld. He participated in

a grueling battle against Netherrealm forces led by Shinnok, but gets mysteriously abducted

by Empress Mileena and her consort Tanya. What would they do with him?


	2. Chapter 1: The Abduction

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 1: The Abduction

Two years after the grueling war with Outworld, Earthrealm has yet another war to fight considering its condition. Soldiers from around the world took part in this war, but many have died. They were facing strange demons from the Netherrealm. While most of them were getting slaughtered, one soldier faught bravely, taking down most of them with help from his friends. Chris, leader of the street squad known as the Homefront Warriors, were called upon to assist Special Forces to eradicate the demons. Two hours later, his friends came up missing and Chris began searching for them, only to be hit from behind and knocked unconscious by unknown assailants.

Meanwhile, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kenshi were fighting the demons as well when they were attacked by Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Johnny managed to defeat them both, but the three were ignorant of the fact that Chris and team were missing.

In Outworld

Chris woke up, realizing he is not in Earthrealm anymore, but in a camp somewhere in a forest. His weapons and gear were taken away.

"Looks like someone's awake." He heard a female voice from outside. What he saw was a woman in gold and black Arabian-like attire.

"Let's not keep him waiting, dearest Tanya." Another female voice.

Unsure of what's going to happen, his heart began to beat faster as the two women entered thier tent. One of the other women was wearing what appears to be some kind of Magenta Vampiress outfit with a matching veil.

"So, Earthrealmer, how are you feeling?" asked the woman known as Tanya.

"Not bad. Caught a nice nap here. Too bad I was sleeping alone. Where am I?" Chris asked.

"Glad to hear that. You are in Outworld." says Tanya.

Still unsure of what's going on, Chris began fearing that his death by these two women were looming on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 2: Tanya Takes A Ride

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 2: Tanya Takes A Ride

Chris closed his eyes, waiting for his fate. A few minutes passed, and Chris opened his eyes to see Tanya... naked...

"I am Tanya, Earthreamer. What's your name?" she asked.

Shocked by her stunning beauty, Chris ended up stuttering.

"I'm... Chris," he managed to say.

"Well, Chris." She moves closer to him, knowing his member getting harder. "Like what you see?" she asked. He nodded yes. She turns to the woman in magenta clad. "What should we do with him, Mileena Kahndum?" Mileena? He heard that name before. He heard rumors about her incarnation from Princess Kitana, though he never met either of them.

"Play with him, dearest Tanya. Let's see what he can do."

Tanya strips Chris of his military pants and was amazed of what she is working with.

Perhaps your woman enjoys this." she says. "I don't have a girlfriend." Chris responded.

"Is that so? How is it a handsome gentleman like yourself not have a woman to give this to," she asked, referring to his hard member.

Before he answered, Mileena walked up to him, sensing his growing fear of her murderous intentions towards him. But instead, she gave Tanya a nod of approval, and with that, Tanya took Chris' hard member into her mouth and move back an forth.

Mileena watches as Tanya worked his member with her mouth. Five minutes later, it was his turn. He climbs on top of Tanya.

"I'm ready," she says as he slides his member into her vagina. She wraps her thighs around as he starts thrusting into her. Tanya looked in his eyes and says, "Take me, Chris." She started moaning as he pumps deep, caressin her thighs and gives her a kiss. He then thrusted hard into her, giving Tanya what any woman loves, great sex. He continued thrusting, and lickin her sweet nips.

Mileena soon realized that she could get this action too, but only in due time, as she is enjoying Tanya getting what Earthrealmers call sex. Tanya then climbs on top and moves his back and forth, while Mileena strips naked herself.

"Don't be scared, darling," she said as she lays next to him watching Tanya ride his member. "Soon, you will be mine." Just like that, she kissed him. Tanya began moving up and down moaning loud. Mileena rises up to suck on Tanya's nips as she rides. "This man is so good, Mileena," she says. Chris slowly moved his fingers toward Mileena's vagina. She felt his fingers into her and she moved her hips. Tanya continued riding him. "I'm about to cum," he said. She still rode him until he released his seed deep in her. Tanya led out a loud moan. She kisses him. "I see why you Earthrealm men are so dominant in bed."

She got off him and dresses up. "See you around... big boy," she said in a seductive tone. And with that, it was just him and Mileena.


	4. Chapter 3: It's Mileena's Turn

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 3: It's Mileena's Turn

As soon as Tanya returned to her camp, Mileena took the opportunity to take what she learned from Tanya.

"You and I are gonna have some fun," she says as climbs on top of Chris, spent after giving Tanya the business, but it looks as if he has no problem doing the same with Mileena.

"You and Tanya are beautiful,"he said, no longer afraid of Mileena's Tarkatan features. They begin kissing. Chris began touching her, remembering that she is naked, as is he. He took his once-again hard member and tries to enter Mileena. She obliged and took him in. She looked in his eyes as she slowly began to move her hips. "Tanya was right. You Earthrealm men are dominant." She began riding him, taking him deep. Like Tanya, Mileena moaned but not as loud, for she would not want wake Tanya back up. Unknown to them, Tanya was watching them. She realized that she will have him again one day.

Mileena kept riding him while Chris palms her breasts. Chris never thought that when he was abducted, the first thing that went into his mind was death, but this was unexpected. He is sexing the Empress of Outworld, something that can only happen in dreams. Chris pumped hard into her, showing the Empress that even she too can be loved and from the looks of it, she agreed. Mileena closed her eyes, enjoying the very thing she had no knowledge of, the very thing she is experiencing at the moment was this man on top of her, inside her. Chris slowed his movements to caress her body. Mileena continued to moan softly. She knew he's on a brink of completion, so she wrapped her thighs around him, taking him even deeper.

"I want you to release yourself inside me." And with that, he did, filling her with his seed the same way he did with Tanya.

A few minutes later, Mileena dresses up, allowing Chris to relax for the night.

"You certainly proved your worth to me, Chris, but make no mistake. I plan on keeping you around." As she left, Tanya was pleased by what Mileena had said. The thought of having sex with a Earthrealmer like Chris puts a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 4:The Rescue

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 4: The Rescue

Back in Earthrealm, Sonya and Johnny had discovered Chris in Outworld. They traveled there in search of him.

Meanwhile, Chris was wandering the streets until he got to a marketplace. He was hungry and he had no money. People were looking at him funny. His strength was diminishing fast, until he was encountered by a individual in Aztec-inspired attire. Chris fell to the ground, to weak to fight. What he saw next to was him something he never seen before. A creature with a hoodie, smooth skin with weird eyes.

"Who...who are you?"

"Fear not, young one. Let me help you," he said reaching his arm out.

An hour later, Chris finds himself in a house apparently owned by that hooded creature. "I am Kotal Kahn,"he introduced himself. Another Kahn? A sickening thought raced through Chris' mind. Could this be another Kahn plotting to take over Earthrealm?

"You need not fear, young one. No doubt you are from Earthrealm," he said. How could he know that? "How did you know?" Chris asked. Kotal replied:

"Your weapons and gear. It is something we have never seen before."

"It's nice to meet a fellow gunman." Another one said. Chris saw him, wearing a cowboy-inspired attire. Chris noticed the nice, gold revolvers.

"Allow me to introduce my supporters: This is Erron Black."

Chris recongnized Reptile and Ermac.

"And this is my soon-to-be Prime MInister, D'Vorah."

He looked at D'Vorah, now knowing her from the creature on her arm, which turned his empty stomach.

"What are you doing here, Earthrealmer?" Reptile asked.

"I was abducted."

"By who?" Black asked.

"Someone named... Mileena."

Kotal knew Mileena. He understood her instabilty. When Chris said name, his blue skin began to glow with anger.

"This One understands your situation, Earthrealmer," says D'Vorah.

"You mean the Empress?"

"Yes."

"As you can see, Kotal Kahn plans to overthrow Mileena and become the new ruler of Outworld," D' Vorah explains.

"I must attack her, immediately!" Kotal exclaimed.

Ermac was next to speak:

"Forgive us, but you are much too weak to fight. You need you strength."

"I can help you with that," said Black.

"This One can hear your body in need of nutrition. We will head to the marketplace immediately."

"I will speak with this Earthrealmer during your trek."

"Yes, Kotal."

As they left, Kotal began to interrogate Chris:

"Who are you, young one?" Surely the Special Forces of Earthrealm are searching for you."

"I'm Chris, leader of the Homefront Warriors in Earthrealm. We were engaging in a war against the Netherrealm."

"Ahh yes, I know about this war. You say you were abducted and brought here against your will? With no food supplies of any kind?"

"That thought crossed my mind," Chris said.

"Are you a ally of Mileena?" He asked with authority.

"No, sir, I'm not. My alliance is with Earthrealm."

Convinced, Kotal questions him further:

"You are familiar with Shao Kahn?"

"I am. Two years ago, we defeated him, but me and my team were somewhere else, battling the remaining affiliates of Shao Kahn. Then the Netherrealm took over, led by an elder god named Shinnok."

"I know of Shinnok. The bane of all existence."

"What is it with you and Mileena?"

"Ever since Mileena took Outworld's seat after Shao Kahn's fall, it was as if she rule the same way as he did, but instability will be her downfall."

An hour later, Ermac, Reptile, Erron Black and D'Vorah returned with the food.

"My supporters have supplied you with what you need to survive here in Outworld." As Chris began eating, Sonya and Johnny showed up.

"Kotal Kahn."

"Miss Sonya Blade. I assure your soldier is safe," said Kotal.

"Hey, man. Good to see you still alive," said Johnny.

"Of course he is, Cage. He's a survivor. He saved our asses a lot of trouble with those demons," Sonya said.

Chris looked at Johnny. "So, found any hot babes around here?"

Everyone, including Sonya, looked directly at him.

"What? He probably got laid last night!"

Everyone gasped. Chris gave Johnny a look of resentment.

Sonya said," You're such a ass!"

"AND YOU LOVE IT!"

"Let's go, Chris. We need you for debriefing."

"Yes, ma,am." He quickly bid farewell to Kotal and company as he, Johnny and Sonya took the portal back to Earthrealm.


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visit

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visit

Earthrealm was celebrating their latest victory over the Netherrealm. Everyone got drunk and crazy, except Chris. He went back in his Ohio home to recuperate. He couldn't help but wonder about the sexual encounters he had with Milenna and Tanya. As he slept, he kept having the same dream of the same encounters. Later that night, he woke up to get some water when an unexpected visitor stood in front of him. It was Tanya!

"Tanya. What are you doing here? How did you find me here?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

She was dressed in the same attire he seen on his first encounter, but something was different. Chris would believe Tanya has come to kill him, but apparently, as she walked slowly toward him, she kisses him.

"Remember our first sexual encounter?"

"Yea."

She starts getting naked in front of him. "I've been thinking about you and how you pleased me. I want another round."

They reached the bedroom kissing. This time in a nice comfortable bed. It seemed that Chris couldn't resist Tanya, and who could blame him? This time Chris took control. With every thrust into her, their sexual energies intensified. Him behind her. Her on top. Her on top in reverse and so on. Tanya couldn't get enough. It lasted throughout the night and they cuddled, completely spent of their sexual energies.

In the morning, Chris was showering, but Tanya appeared behind him. Chris put her on the wall and entered her. "My god, Tanya. What kind of woman are you?" "The kind that enjoys great sex."

He pumped deep into her. Faster. Harder. He caressed her body, thighs, everywhere.

"Chris, oh god,yes!"

He kept thrusting and thrusting and he was close to explosion.

Tanya wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him in her. As he pumpe done last time, he released himself into her.

Chris was making breakfast, while Tanya finisher her shower. Apparently her time in Earthrealm was well worth it. The amazing sex, now the smell of breakfast. Tanya never did spend much time in Earthrealm to know these things. Her main purpose was to rebuild Edenia, her homeworld that was merged with Outworld years ago. The same realm where she was deemed traitor.

She was fascinated at the sight of breakfast for the first time. "What is this?" She asked. Chris explained to her what breakfast was, completely with sausage, bacon, eggs and toast. For the first time in her life, of all the men she deemed unworthy, she knew Chris was. He served her her plate with orange juice. Of course, Tanya had no idea what orange juice was, but it didn't matter. What really mattered now was this moment. A former Edenian warrior enjoying breakfast with a Earthrealmer. And he did all this because for the first time, he saw love.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Ally

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 6: A New Ally

Chris returned to the Special Forces base to meet with Sonya and Johnny for a debriefing. Alongside them was the thunder god, Raiden.

"Chris, thank you for coming. We brought you here to discuss your disappearance a few days ago. We tried to get in contact with you but the transmission went dead. What happened?" Sonya asked.

"I was knocked unconscious. My team was reported missing and I had to search for them when something hit me from behind. Next thing I knew, there she was. Mileena.

"Former Empress Mileena?" asked Raiden.

"Former? What do you mean?"

"She got "bugged" out, apparently," said Johnny.

"D'Vorah!" Chris exclaimed.

"That is correct. Kotal Kahn took Outworld's throne," Raiden explains.

"He told me about that."

"There was a civil war in Outworld. Mileena rebelled against Kotal, along with two of her comrades, Tanya and Rain."

When Chris heard Raiden speak Tanya's name, his heart almost leapt out of his chest. The same woman he fell in love with.

"I know them two, but who's Rain?" Chris asked.

"You mean you don't remember that old Prince song?" asked Johnny.

"Not now, Johnny!"

"Like Kitana and Tanya, Rain is also from Edenia. He is the son of Argus and half-god." Raiden explained.

"Tanya... from Edenia?"

Raiden had a suspicious look. "Something tells me you know Tanya personally..."

"I KNEW IT! (Singsong) MY BOY GOT LAID!" Yelled Johnny.

"JOHNNY!" Sonya was getting frustrated over Johnny's unneccesary humor.

Chris' heart began beating faster at the embarrassment.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Tanya.

"Tanya!" Yelled Raiden.

"I come in peace!"

"You'll be leaving in pieces if you don't tell me why you're here!" Sonya was ready to jump Tanya.

"I came here because Raiden was right. Chris does know me personally. I am not here to harm anyone," Tanya assured.

"Why are you here?" asked Sonya?

"...because I love him..."

Everyone went into shock when Tanya dropped the love bomb.

"You're a traitor to Edenia! How is it you can love someone?"

"He has shown me what change is all about. I visited him last night..."

Johnny making sounds like EPMD's "Never Seen Before"

Chris punched Johnny in the nuts.

"Dude, my balls!"

Sonya yelled, "Are you two done fucking around? Is this true, Chris?" She gave him a deathly look.

"It is true, . When I first saw him in Outworld, me and Mileena, I was the first to... fall for him... I visited him last night... JOHNNY, I SWEAR TO GOD!" She looked at Johnny still suffering from getting directly into his ballsack! "As I was saying, I knew that night, he changed my life forever. I know that Edenia will be long dead, but I began a new life here in Earthrealm. I'm sorry if I caused you much grievance."

"Well, since you now reside in Earthrealm, would you be willing for fight for us?" Raiden asked.

"You can't be serious," says Sonya.

"Sonya..." Johnny tried to intervene, but he fell down to the floor still agonizing over a busted nut.

"Fucking idiot," says Sonya

"I'd be honored to, Raiden," Tanya agreed.

"Very well. I will have to send you back to Outworld to meet with Bo' Rai Cho for a simple test before we can trust you."

"As you wish."

"As for you, Chris," says Sonya. "I need you to step into my office. We need to talk about this further."

"Yes, ma'am."

Johnny rises up. "Hey, hold up, man."

"What?"

Johnny hits Chris in the nuts.

"Now we're even!"


	8. Chapter 7: More Than Just A Meeting

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 7: More Than Just a Meeting

Chris stepped into Sonya's holding his sack after Johnny punched him for earlier.

"Goddamnit, Johnny! I'm terribly sorry."

"Well, that's what I get for leaving my nuts hanging out. ou wanted to see me?"

"Between you and me, did you have sex with Tanya?"

Chris dropped at the question.

"It's ok, you can tell me."

Chris suddenly witnessed a change in Sonya's attitude.

"Yes." He said.

Sonya walked up to him and gave him a ice pack for his nuts.

"Thanks."

Sonya locked the office door. She sat on her desk in front of him. "So, tell me, that night, how did she visit you?"

"I have no idea. She somehow... teleported?"

"That's one way," Sonya said as she takes off her jacket. "So you two had sex. I didn't think it was that hot." Sonya suddenly got off her desk to sit on his lap.

"How was it?" Chris knew Sonya's Kiss of Death. He heard stories about how she used it on her enemies in previous tournaments. Chris was about to get the worst of it when she planted a kiss on his lips. To his surprise, he wasn't dead.

"Ma'am..."

"Call me Sonya." She kissed him again while taking her uniform off showing her nice breasts. She then proceeds to take his pants off.

"I see why Tanya would enjoy this." Chris was still shocked beyond belief that Mortal Kombat's first female was seducing him! "Now, it's my turn."

She climbs on his lap, slidin his hard member into her vagina. She started slow moving her hips back and forth. She moaned low so no one would hear her. She start goin up and down, hands around his head. He then puts on the desk and pumped in her. "Fuck me, Chris!Ah ah ah!." He pumped deep and hard. Sonya never thought sex was something strong-willed women like her could not attest to, but this, right now, she needed it. Although Johnny could have gotten this, Sonya thought Chris would be more suitable as long as he doesn't release himself in her. Chris was about to explode, but he pulled outjust in the nick of time for Sonya to take it inher mouth. He exploded in her mouth.

"Do not tell anyone about this," says Sonya.

"Your secret is safe with me... Sonya."


	9. Chapter 8: A Not-So-Pleasant Test

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 8: A Not-So-Pleasant Test

Tanya trained with Master Bo' Rai Cho in Outworld at Raiden's request, but every time he tried of his techniques, he lets out farts, to Tanya's disgust.

"You disgust me. No wonder you never married," said Tanya.

"Hey, I do fine with women," said Bo. It is true that Bo' Rai Cho has never married, and because of drinking habits, it wasn't hard to see why.

One day, as Tanya performed her Special attacks while sparring, Bo'... accidentally vomited on her. Tanya screamed in disgust and horror as she left Bo's house.

She took a nice long bath in a nearby river when she was encountered by another fellow Edenian, Rain.

"You train with that slob Bo' Rai Cho? How low can you possibly go Tanya," asked Rain.

"I'm allied with Earthrealm now."

"Fool! First, you ally with Mileena to rebuild Edenia, now you refuge in Earthrealm?"

"It suits me."

"There will be a day where you will suffer, Tanya." Rain disappears.

Tanya returned to Earthrealm to be alone. As she walked, she contemplated the love she was shared with Chris. She thought about him a lot, but she also realized that if their love goes public, then Chris would be deemed a traitor. After everything she has done, from betraying her homeworld to aiding Mileena in exchange for a new Edenia, she figured she needed a revelation, a change, and Chris became that change.


	10. Chapter 9: Jade

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 9: Jade

Tanya continued thinking about Chris, and how the lovin' between them two came about. All of the sudden she was being followed. Realizing this, Tanya is now on full alert, but she was startled by a familiar voice. "Tanya!" It was a female clad in green attire, Jade.

I knew I'd find you here," says Jade.

"Jade, I..."

"Silence! You trespass on Earthrealm? What are your intentions, Tanya? Is it bad enough you betrayed our realm for what, exactly?"

Tanya said nothing but was resented by those words. Jade notices this along with a indescribible sadness from her.

"Is this a trick, Tanya?" Jade asked, not completely buying Tanya's act.

"I went through a recent change, Jade. There was this man..."

Jade looked at Tanya, confused. "A man? An Earthrealmer?"

"Yes."

They both sat down and discussed about Tanya's recent change of heart.

"His name was Chris. Me and Mileena kidnapped him during the Netherrealm war. I thought he'd be a lesser man like the rest, but then, something happened, something I never thought possible. I visited him and we fell in love."

As Tanya explains this, Jade suddenly came to a epiphany that Chris somehow brought out the woman Tanya could've been.

"This Chris guy must be special,"Jade said.

"He is."

"Tanya, he changed you, but what about the rebuilding of Edenia?"

"It is long dead, Jade, along with MIleena."

"I've heard. We lost many great warriors in the past, including me."

"Jade, Sindel killed you. How did you...?"

"I was a revenant just like them, but I somehow managed to escape the hellish life given to me by Quan Chi. Never again would I fall for such tyranny."

"What about Kitana?"

"She's too far gone, it seems. It's not the same anymore."

Jade fell to tears telling this story of her lost friend. Tanya knew of their friendship, but she didn't realize how special the friendship was. Tanya held Jade close.

"I'm really sorry about Kitana, Jade, for everything. It is with deep regret for what I've done. You may not forgive me, and I understand..."

Before Tanya could finish, Jade kisses her. Tanya's eyes widened but closed back as the kiss deepened. " Jade?"

Tanya seem puzzled by the kiss, she lays her hand on Jade's thigh.

Jade felt her touch. It felt nice. Jade realizes that Tanya was stricken by a love arrow when she Chris. Jade sees her hand moving slowly around her thigh. "I never told you that you have amazing thighs, Jade." Jade felt electrical currents running through her body as Tanya touches her. Her hands moved towards her breasts.

"You're so beautiful."

Jade got closer to Tanya and kisses her. The two beautiful Edenian women kissed and touched each other, but where they are now wasn't a good place as people would look and ask questions. Tanya knew where to go: To Chris' place.


	11. Chapter 10: A New Edenian Love, Pt 1

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 10: A New Edenian Love, Pt. 1

Tanya and Jade teleported to Chris' place, but unfortunely, he's not home. Regardless, they found the bedroom and striped naked.

"So this is Chris' place?"Jade asked

"Yes it is." They kissed and collasped on Chris' bed. Jade began tasting all the way down Tanya's body all the way to her vagina. Jade used her tongue and slid it in. Tanya moaned loudly at the feeling of a woman's tongue making itself at home. She gripped the sheets as Jade's lips made contact with her clitoris. A few minutes later she sits on Tanya's face, giving her a taste of her vagina too. Tanya licked deep into Jade's fiery mound. Jade moaned softly as she massaged her breasts, movin her hips to take the tongue deep.

Jade came up with a idea: Her pole. She placed it in her vagina and climb on top of Tanya. "Don't worry. It won't hurt." She slides the pole in and began moving in her. "Go deep, baby." Tanya said. And she did. Jade was sexing her now former nemesis. They moaned together as Jade went faster. "Tanya, I forgive you, baby. Oh, god, ahh ahhh!" Jade was feeling it as was Tanya. Jade pumped harder, making Tanya scream her name. "JADE, I'M CUMMING!" "Me, too!"

They both climaxed. They kissed. They collapsed...


	12. Chapter 11: A New Edenian Love, Pt 2

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 11: A New Edenian Love, Pt. 2

Ten minutes later, Chris came home from shopping, completely tired. He wanted to make dinner but Tanya, once again, appears.

"Tanya!"

"Hi, Chris. I didn't know you were coming home."

"Why do you have my blanket around you?" Chris asked.

"Umm, Chris..."

"What is it?"

Jade slowly crept up behind Tanya.

"Who are you?"

"This is Jade. She is another Edenian."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, what just happened?" Chris looked rather suspicous of the two naked women covered in his blankets.

Tanya responded by reveiling her naked form as did Jade.

Chris was amazedby Jade's stunning beauty just like was with Tanya. Tanya proceeded first by taking Chris' pants off and took his hard member in her mouth. Jade came up to him and whispered in his ear:

"Tanya told me that you had her sex with her. You wouldn't mind fucking me, would you?" Tanya rose up and they both led Chris to his bedroom. Jade laid dwon with her thighs wide open. "Come on, big boy. Show me what you can do."

Chris climbed on top and slid in easily. Jade wrapped her thighs around him as starts slow first. They kissed as he pumped deep. Jade moaned loud. Chris pumped hard, making Jade grip his sheets. Meanwhile, Tanya whispered in Jade's ear: "I never want this to end, baby." After a few minutes, Jade was riding him with his hand on her thighs.

"Damn, you feel so good, baby." She rode harder back and forth, taking him deeper. Tanya kisses her passionately and licked her nips. Jade went up and down hard. She moaned loud as she took his member as deep as he could. "I'm gonna cum." Chris said. Jade didn't care. She wanted this. Chris exploded deep inside Jade, but she kept going. "I'm not leaving you until you finish... again."

Chris took Jade from behind while Tanya kisses him and said, "Fuck her good, baby. You own that ass." Chris continued lunging deepin Jade's nice round ass. "You like my ass, baby?" Jade asked. "Smack it!" He did, ten times. After a few minutes, Jade sat on his lap with her thighs around her and rode him oh so professionally. "Tanya, I love this man so much. I say we both be his." Tanya agreed. Chris laid down as Jade continues taking him deeper. Jade was getting more aggressive but was careful not to hurt him. She slowed down as Chris was caressing her thighs. "Oh, god, baby." Chris was ready to explode again and Jade made sure of it. He exploded again inside Jade. She kissed him. "Good boy. Maybe one day, once we rebuild Edenia, you are more than welcome to come visit us. I will remember you, fucking me so good." She kissed him again. She got off him.

Chris was completely drained of bustin' nuts in Jade's hot mound. He needed to breathe. He saw Jade sleeping on his couch. He went back to bed as Tanya comes to lay with him.

"So, how was Jade?"

"She's amazing, like you."

They kissed. Although Chris still needed to recover from getting 'Jaded', but he needed Tanya. He climbed on top and thrusted into her. He was gentle. Loving. Like he was with Jade. Chris and Tanya spent the rest of the night with him inside her. One thing for sure, though, Chris would wake up in the morning, feeling good after boning two gorgeeous Edenian women in one night.


	13. Chapter 12: 20 Years Later

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 12: 20 Years Later

Sonya and Johnny got married and had a daughter named Cassandra, but Sonya was more focused on her military work that spend time with her newfound family, which led to Johnny divorcing her. Chris and Tanya got married a year later, but their marriage fell apart when Kotal Kahn and his henchmen stole her back to Outworld for execution. Chris tried to rescue her with Johnny Cage's help but they were too late. Tanya was executed before his very eyes. The woman he loved was dead before him.

They returned to Earthrealm. Chris couldn't contain his sadness as he was returning home. 6 months later, he returned to action with the Special Forces with no memory of Tanya's death. He traveled the world, stopping terrorists from launching nukes, killing civilians, stopping drug trades and more. He and his team were decorated for their services in protecting Earthrealm. For once, Chris was happy of his accomplishments and hopes to do more in the future.

18 years later, he retired from service. Until one night, General Sonya Blade calls him:

"Hello?"

"Chris, this is General Sonya Blade."

"Sonya! It's been a long time."

"18 years. Listen, we are located at the Refugee Camp and we need you to swing by. I want you to meet my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Did you forget I had a daugher?"

"I guess I did. I'll be there."


	14. Chapter 13: Cassie Cage

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 13: Cassie Cage

Chris traveled to the Special Forces Refugee Camp to meet with General Sonya Blade.

"Chris, good to see you again," Sonya said with a firm handshake. Chris only notices Johnny and Kenshi.

"it's been a long time," Chris said.

"Age hasn't slowed you down one bit," said Sonya.

"YO!" Johnny yelled. "My man! How's it going?"

"What the hell happened to you, man?"

"Hey, come on, man. You know I still got it!"

"Got what, exactly? Prune juice? Extra-strength Denture cream? Dick pills?"

"Ok, guys."

"Chris, I don't believe we met. I'm Kenshi Takahashi and this is son Takeda."

Chris and Takeda shook hands. "How's it going, man?"

"Shootin' the breeze, man."

"Come with me, Chris," Sonya said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Chris followed Sonya to the Conference Room. Chris caught a glimpse of a two girls, the blonde one wearing tactical gear with two holsters with Springfield Armory XD pistols and half-shaven with a ponytail. The other is African-American with cornrows. She's wearing her U.S. Army with a silver bulletproof vest. She also has some type of armwear and upon close inspection, the armwear is equipped with shotgun barrels, something he's never seen before.

"Sargeant, this is Chris, no last name. He worked for us for over 20 years. He's currently retired. Chris, this is daughter, Cassie."

"Mom told me a lot about you, Chris." They shook hands.

"This is my friend, Jacqui Briggs, daughter of Jackson Briggs."

"I'd shake your hand, but..."

"Yea, these... you'd set them off accidentally," Jacqui said.

"Yea, I've never seen those."

Sonya explains: "Those are prototypes. We are making these as the new generation of military weaponry. Jacqui was the first to test it."

"I noticed they have shotgun barrels."

"Oh yeah, but they also fire rockets."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, Chris, I know you retired, but we may need you again," said Sonya.

"What's going on?"

"Jacqui, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

Jacqui leaves the room and it's just Chris, Sonya and Cassie. Sonya locks the door.


	15. Chapter 14: A Mother's 'Confession'

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 14: A Mother's 'Confession'

"Cassie, I want to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"I dont' want to put Chris on the spot, but, long ago, before me and your father got married, Chris and I... had sex."

Cassie was shocked by the news, and looked at Chris, who is completely embarassed.

"You had sex with my mother?!" Cassie yelled.

"Cassie..."

"That's fucked up! You're a war veteran but..."

"Cassie, please understand. Long ago, he was in love with a woman named Tanya from Edenia."

"Dog breath?

"Enough, Cassie. He loved that woman, and... I took advantage. It's just that I knew what she was talking about when they had sex. I wanted to feel it myself."

Chris sat next to Sonya as she explains this.

"He felt real good." Chris slowly placed his hand on Sonya's thigh.

'Does Dad know about this?"

"No." Chris massages her thigh. Sonya's hand slowly crept towards his member. "We are divorced, hun. I know how you feel about it."

Sonya found Chris' member and slid her hand in his pants to stroke it.

"What are you doing, mom?"

She caught Sonya' s hand in Chris' pants, stroking him slowly.

Cassie gasped as Sonya pulls out Chris' member in front of her and proceeds to slide it in her mouth. Cassie had no idea what to think, but seeing Chris' member being lovingly devoured by her mother made her moan softly. She reaches her hand between her legs and caressed her vagina. She then decided to sit next to him.

"So, you fucked my mother, huh?" He nodded yes. Sonya removed her pants and unbuttoned her jacket. Cassie caught a glimpse of his penis. "Like what you see, Cassie?" Cassie's mouth began to water.

"It's so big and thick...?"

"Well, Chris, time to show Cassie what she'll be working with." Sonya climbs on to Chris' lap, kisses him and slides him in.

She rode him slowly. It's been 18 long years since he had sex, but he felt it was time to get back in the game. Chris began rubbing her body and thighs while Sonya took him deep.

"I want you to know that you need to join my daughter on a solo mission."

"Where?"

"In Outworld."

Sonya rode up and down.

"I'll tell you... (Moans) actually, I'll let Cassie tell you."

Cassie explains while Sonya moves her hips faster.

"You and I are heading to Outworld to investigate D'Vorah, the bug lady."

Chris forgot all about D'Vorah. "How long are we staying?" He asked as Sonya stopped and pulls him on top of her. He start pumpin deep.

"At least a few days. D'Vorah could be up to something." Cassie sees him giving Sonya the business. Cassie whispered in his ear. "You enjoy fuckin' my mom, do you, baby?" He pumps hard into Sonya.

"Cassie, I need you to set up camp for a few days in Outworld. We need to know what D'Vorah is up to." Chris continues fucking Sonya.

"Chris."

"Yes, Sonya?"

"Cassie is familiar with Outworld so you should be okay with her."

"I understand." He pumps harder.

"Ahh, Chris. You fuck me so good. I know what you're thinking, baby. You wanna fuck Cassie."

Chris looks at Cassie lickin' her lips. Oh, yes. She wants the D!

"I wouldn't mind fucking her," he said.

"Oh, you will fuck her, Chris. You're leaving tonight."

"Don't worry, Chris. I'll be gentle.

Chris continues pumping hard and deep.

Cassie comes to Chris' face and whispers:

"You know you want me. Once we set up camp, I will be ready."

Chris pumped faster. Sonya continues to moan loud

"I'm gonna cum."

Cassie whispered: "Come inside her."

He pumped one last time and released his seed inside Sonya.

"I felt your seed. Good thing I'm not fertile."

Sonya dresses up and kisses Chris. "You two be careful, and check in." She said while still maintainng her composure after some hot sex.

She watches Chris and Cassie leave through a portal outside the camp. She looks directly at Chris before he entered the portal. The thought of having sex with Chris after so long a time had given her something to smile about.

Johnny came to her. "What are you smiling about?"

Sonya replied," Our soldier is, let's just say, ready for anything, and I mean... anything." Sonya's thought of Chris inside her kept her smiling. Johnny, on the other hand, is completely clueless.


	16. Chapter 15: Caged Heat

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 15: Caged Heat

Chris and Cassie had entered Outworld. From where they are, it seemed like they are a few miles from the Emperor's Courtyard.

"Ok, Chris, we're gonna set up camp here for a few days. After that, we search for D'Vorah."

Chris still tried to remember what D'vorah looked like. It had been years since he stepped into Outworld. The last time he was there was when Tanya, his wife, was executed in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Cassie asked as they set up camp.

"Yea. I'm good."

"Nah, something's up, hun. Something's bothering you."

"I believe you know Tanya, right. I know you and your mom discussed it, but Cassie, I did love Tanya, but you won't see her ever again."

"Why?"

"She was executed... right in front of me." Chris began breaking down as he explains this. "Your father was with me when it happened. I did nothing...(Sniffles) to... save her..."

Cassie soon realized that Tanya really did love him and he felt like a coward for failing to rescue her.

"Chris, I'm so sorry about what happened to Tanya, but you need to move on. Besides, you fucked my mom real good so that should count for something. Anyway..."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Cassie, but you seem to be the type of girl who's with someone, like that Takeda kid I met earlier."

"Takeda already has a girlfriend, my friend Jacqui."

"Really? What about you?"

"Nope. Mom always had been strict with me since I was little. I'm grown now, baby, and after seeing you giving mom the business, she doesn't seem like a bitch like always. So, you are in good hands with me, and, I'm sure you wouldn't mind being with me. And Chris, you and I will get along just fine, as long as you, you know, give me the business."

Chris realized that Cassie possessed the same sexual qualities as Tanya, except like him, Cassie is also an Earthrealmer, which makes it much better for him.

"I really do like you, Cassie."

"Well, Chris, you're gonna love me." She winks at him and licking her lips. "I promise."

"What if I end up fucking your mom again?"

"I think that arrangement's already made. I'm just as hot and sexy as her. She is Sonya Blade, after all. I could tell she enjoyed it. You and I, we can become lovers. Just one thing, though."

"That is?"

"If you fuck me, I will make sure your dick knows where it belongs: in my pussy."

Cassie kisses him and his member got hard.

"I want you, Cassie."

"I want you, too, Chris."

She whisper in his ear: "Please, baby, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, please."

They entered the tent and stripped naked. Cassie got on her knees and gave Chris a blowjob he'll never forget. A few minutes later, Chris palmed her breasts."You like them, baby?"

"Yes."

"Come on. Time for your sweet penis to be owned."

Chris laid down and Cassie climbed aboard. They kissed as Cassie takes his member slowly into her vagina.

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be your lover?" She asked as she lowered herself, taking him deeper.

"Yes. I love you, Cassie."

"I love you, too, baby. Please, let our lovin' begin."

She starts ridin' slow, with his hands roaming her thighs.

"Touch me, baby. Does it feel good?"

"My god, yes."

She starts goin' up and down without moaning loud. Chris caressed her body and complimented her of her amazing figure. "Cuz I take after Mom."

They kiss as they grind each other. Chris massaged her nice round ass as she bounced on him while keeping him deep in her.

"I want you to enjoy my pussy, Chris. (Moans) My god, you're so good. Be mine, baby. And when we journey together, you know you'll be wanting me. I know we've only met through my mom, but I feel a strong connection between us. Here I am, fucking a war veteran, fuckin a amazing man!"

Cassie rode hard and moaned loud. A few minutes later he got on top and fucked Cassie slowly, savoring the feeling of being inside her.

"Oh, Cassie."

"Don't stop, baby. I knew you wanted me. Now take me."

He pumped deeper, enjoying her just like he enjoyed Sonya. She wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him inside her. They kissed as he thrusts hard into her. He fucked her with no slowing down.

"Cassie, I'm about to cum. Where can i cum?"

She whispered in his ear: "Inside me, baby."

And with that, he released his seed into her vagina. Afterward they kissed again and slept the night away. Cassie knew she found her new man. By the morning, they will journey together to discover D'Vorah's whereabouts.


	17. Chapter 16: D'Vorah's Deception

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 16: D'Vorah's Deception

Chris and Cassie began their search for D'Vorah. After a few hours, they finally found her at The Kove. D'Vorah had just killed two Osh-Tekk guards. She took something of great value, Shinnok's amulet.

"Oh, no." Chris said.

"Shinnok's amulet, the very same amulet Mileena stole," said Cassie.

"What must we do?"

"I will contact Mom and let her know D'Vorah has Shinnok's amulet." Cassie calls Sonya.

"Sargeant?"

"We found D'Vorah at The Kove. She stole..."

(Gunshot)

"My phone! You asshole!"

"Black!"

"Nice to see you again, Chris, but you carry no weapons?"

"I don't need one."

"You both are coming with me, dead or alive."

At the Refugee Camp

"Cassie, CASSIE! Cassie, come in! Shit!"

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"I got cut off. Cassie must have been captured. Chris, too.

"Fuck!"

"We've got to go to Outworld and find them. Jacqui, Takeda, Jin, it's up to you guys. Bring my daughter and our soldier back. His name is Chris, no last name. Last visual was at The Kove. GO!"

The team of Jacqui, Takeda and a Shaolin archer named Kung Jin, traveled to Outworld via portal.

They found thelselves at The Kove.

"There's Cassie's phone," Takeda found and took it as evidence. After what seemed like hours, they relocated to the marketplace, not far from the Emperor's throne room, asking questions to the locals of Cassie's whereabouts. Eventually, they met up with Emperor Kotal Kahn.

"Kotal," said Jacqui, "We're looking for our friend, Cassandra Cage."

"Ah, Miss Cage." Kotal's followers, Reptile, Ermac and Erron Black showed up. Alongside them was a brute and a yound girl as a rider, Ferra and Torr. "She is imprisoned at the moment."

"Where?" Jacqui asked.

Just before Kotal's response, an Osh-Tekk guard reported: "Prisoners escaped...!" That was when a mysterious boomerang-like object slices off his head. Kotal's followers began investigating where the object came from.

"Yo!"

Jacqui and the others turned around and saw Cassie and Chris, alongside them was the Edenian mistress herself, Jade.

"Cassie!"

Cassie and Jacqui hugged.

"Dude, what happened?"

Chris answered: "No idea.

"Good thing I was around because I was captured as well," Jade said.

"Dude, you're with Cassie now?" asked Jin.

"Who are you?"

"This is Kung Jin. He is the young cousin of Kung Lao," Jade answered.

"Nice arrows."

Chris shook hands with Jin. "They are not just for looks, you know."

Cassie broke the conversation. "Listen, guys. We need to return to Earthrealm and regroup."

"What about you, Jade?" Chris asked.

"I have a task of my own, to free my best friend Kitana from her revenance." With that answer, she diappeared.

The gang regrouped and took the portal back to Earthrealm.


	18. Chapter 17 Shinnok's Return

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 17: Shinnok's Return

By the time the gang returned to Earthrealm, they could bodies laying everywhere. Chris noticed that Johnny is missing. "MOM! Where's Dad?" Sonya was too weak to talk, but someone answered. That someone was Hanzo Hasashi, former known as Scorpion, who appears to be wounded as well.

"Your father... was taken... to the Sky Temple..." was all Hanzo could muster at the moment.

They took the chopper to the Sky Temple when they noticed night sky being covered by some red smoke.

"Shinnok..." Chris whispered.

"We gotta get this bird down!" Jacqui said. They landed in a snow forest called Deadwoods. There, they try to find the way to the Sky Temple.

Suddenly, a portal opened. Kotal Kahn and his forces arrived from Outworld, no doubt looking for the gang.

"There!" yelled Kotal. They quickly surrounded the gang. Cassie tried to open fire of her gun, but it was empty. "Fuck me!"

"Kotal, things have changed. Shinnok has taken over Earthrealm," Takeda said, but the words fell on deaf ears.

"It is too late for Earthrealm! With Shinnok claiming Earthrelam, it will the clear to bolster Outworld's defenses!" Kotal took a swing of his weapon at Takeda, but Chris knocked the Emperor with a football-style tackle.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" Chris exclaimed.

"You now defend Earthrealm?"

"A more noble way to live."

"A sure way to die!"

Kotal grabbed Chris by the throat, about to shatter his trachea when a blast of ice came out of nowhere! Chris found where the ice came from. It came from none other than Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

"Thanks for saving us, Sub-Zero."

"You have proven yourselves worthy thus far, but now the real threat is on the horizon. Go to the Sky Temple and stop Shinnok. Earthrealm's fate is in your hands," Sub-Zero said. And with that, they left for the Sky Temple. Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei are ready to combat the Osh-Tekk army.

"Kotal Kahn!"

"Sub-Zero."

"Your death is required."

"I will crush the Lin Kuei!"

"You will have to kill me first!"

"As you wish."


	19. Chapter 18 You Got Caged

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 18: You Got "Caged"

Cassie and the team have reached the Sky Temple, overhearing the conversation of Sindel, Kitana, Enenra (formerly Smoke) Kung Lao and Liu Kang. They were discussing something, but their discussion was cut short when Takeda almost fell hundreds of feet to his death.

"Fools!" yelled Sindel.

A battle ensues. Cassie taking on Sindel, Chris took on Enenra. The others scattered. Cassie managed to defeat Sindel and she and Chris went inside the temple to the Jinsei Chamber, Earthrealm's life force, now corrupted by Shinnok, transforming himself into some kind of demon. Cassie finds her father, Johnny, almost covered in D'Vorah's larvae.

"I'll help my dad, you take care of D'Vorah!" Chris nodded in agreement.

"Chris! It has been years since This One met you."

"I remember you. We met in Outworld. So you side with Shinnok and for what, ultimate power?"

"It is of no concern to you!"

"When Earthrealm is threatened, it DOES become my concern!"

"You Earthrealmers shall perish in the name of Lord Shinnok!"

"Time to exterminate!"

The battle between Chris and D'Vorah began. D'Vorah tried to poison Chris, but he was able to dodge in time. D'Vorah tried to fly toward him but Chris countered with a powerful kick, sending D'Vorah on the ground. The fight last for a few minutes until Chris got the upper hand and countered with a devastating X-Ray: First, he breaks her arm three times quickly, then kicks her in the gut and put her hooded head between his legs, hooking both arms and landed a Pedigree (Courtesy of Triple H). He then puts D'Vorah head up and landed a Sweet Chin Music (Courtesy of WWE Legend 'HBK' Shawn Micheals, and then he lifts her up in a fireman's carry, exxecuting and combining two finishers in one, the Attitude Adjustment (Courtesy of John Cena) and the RKO (Courtesy of Randy Orton), but Chris wasn't finished yet. He leaned down looking directly at D'Vorah, and waved "You Can't See Me" getting that dirt off his shoulders (Courtesy of Jay Z) and drove his fist into D'Vorah's head in a 5-Knuckle Shuffle.

After the fight was over, Shinnok emerged, impressed of Chris' fighting abilities.

"What do we have here?" said Shinnok.

Chris was ready to fight again. He fought Shinnok with everything he had, but Shinnok had proven to be too much. Shinnok was ready to finish Chris by using his Hand of Death, but Cassie interferred.

Chris was badly injured and lost consciousness. It was Cassie's turn to take Shinnok down.

"All too easy," said Shinnok.

"You hurt my family, the man I love? You'll have to go through me!"

"Cassie..." Chris was too weak to move, but Shinnok was about to blast Chris with a fiery projectile. Cassie moved into harm's way when a green halo, similar to her father who did the same thing to protect Sonya when he fought and defeated Shinnok years ago.

Cassie now has the power of the gods, just like her father.

"Holy shit! I guess it does run in the family," Cassie said.

"Your power will not save you." Cassie looks over at Chris, then her father.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Your life ends now, child."

Cassie and Shinnok begin what appears to be a final battle. Cassie, fueled with rage, defeated Shinnok in a epic clash after what seems like minutes.

"You got 'Caged!" Cassie said, using one of Johnny's quotes.

Cassie tends to her father. Chris slowly followed suit.

"Go help Raiden," said Johnny. Chris and Cassie found Raiden trapped in one of Shinnok's hand traps, but the hand disappeared, letting Raiden free. Raiden was badly wounded.

"Take me to the Jinsei. I must restore it," Raiden said. Chris and Cassie did just that and sent Raiden into the corrupted Jinsei. He successfully restored the Jinsei at his expense.

Sonya and her team tended to Johnny. Chris and Cassie joined in.

"You should have seen her kicking Shinnok's bony ass," said Johnny. Chris suddenly lost consciousness.

"CHRIS!"

"Get him out of here! Send him back to the Refugee Camp," Sonya ordered.

"Johnny."

"You hear that, Cassie. She called me Johnny."


	20. Chapter 19: To Heal These Wounds

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter 19: To Heal These Wounds

Chris found himself back in a hospital bed at Refugee Camp. His body completely aching all over, unable to move. Cassie paid him a visit.

"Chris, how are you holding up?"

"I've seen better days. Where's Johnny?"

"In a separate room," Cassie said.

'Cassie, you really kicked ass."

"Me? You wiped the floor with D'Vorah. I can't take all the credit."

"Ok."

"I've seen you doing these Wrestling-style finishers. It was awesome!"

"I guess being a WWE fan really paid off."

Cassie kisses him. "I love you, Chris."

"I love you too."

Sonya was tending to Johnny when he assured her he will be recovering. After that, she went to visit Chris to check on him. She heard moaning inside the room. She opened the door slowly to see Cassie riding Chris' member like she did in Outworld. She didn't bother stopping them. After all, they are both heroes fro saving Earthrealm. She smiled, knowing her daughter had found a man who saved the world countless times during his time with the Special Forces.

Cassie kissed him as she takes him deeper in her, not knowing her mother is there watching her.

"MOM!"

"Cassie, did you think that you would be the one to have sex with Chris?"

"Sonya... I..."

Sonya approached both of them. She kisses Chris. "For all that you're for us, saving Earthrealm, earning my trust through sex as well as Cassie's, you two are made for each other, but..." Sonya began stripping naked.

"If I could have you again and again, I would be happy again."

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"Have you forgotten? You were there when I was on him."

"Oh yea."

Sonya climbed on top and slid him in. She rode slowly.

"Chris, I want you and Cassie to be happy together."

"I love your daughter very much."

"I know you do. Just remember, hun. If you want to fuck me, visit my office."

Sonya rides hard, taking him deeper.

"I will."

"I know I seem uptight about my job, but shouldn't stop you from this." She bounced up and down. Cassie began licking Sonya's tits and Sonya fingers Cassie. "You love fucking him, do you, mom?"

"Yes I do, Cassie!" Sonya continued bouncing on his member.

"I'm cumming."

Chris released his seed inside Sonya again.

"I'll leave you two alone. Seeing you riding him got me wanting him."

"I didn't think sex was a good way of healing wounds," Chris said as Sonya was dressing up.

"With Cassie, you won't have wounds anymore. Good night." She kisses him. "... big boy."

As Sonya leaves, she turns the lights out and closes the door.

"Chris?"

"Yea."

Cassie steps to him and kisses him. Chris rises up from the bed and took Cassie on the wall, thighs wrapped him, and slides in.

"Fuck me, baby!"

He pumped into Cassie hard and deep. It was their night together and nothing and no one was going to stop them. He loved Cassie, and he was so happy. "Chris, I don't want this to end."

"Me neither." He took her to the bed and fucked her nice and deep. Cassie never wanted him to stop loving her, and he never intended to. "I love fucking you, Cassie." "I don't want you to leave my pussy, baby." He caressed her thighs, breasts and dat ass. "I want you to come inside me, Chris. Please. Come inside me!"

He was getting close, and finally he did, spilling his load into Cassie. They cuddled together with him still in her.


	21. Chapter 20: A Happy Ending

Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey

by CW2K

Chapter20: A Happy Ending

6 months after Shinnok's defeat, Cassie and Chris got married and lived a new and awesome life in her new mansion once owned by her father, Johnny Cage. When Cassie was called to action at any time, Chris would go with her to keep her safe. With his experiences on war, Cassie was sure to survive, and they have. His first marriage ended in tragedy, but this one was much better. He is married to a sexy, strong-will soldier who's not afraid to talk shit and not get her ass kicked for it. Chris loved that about her. He knew Cassie was no doubt the greatest lover he ever had.

THE END


End file.
